


Kinkless

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [12]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Multi, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't have any kinks. I don't see what the big deal is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinkless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/595562.html?thread=83149674#t83149674) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“You have no- How can you- What do you-” Hardison stuttered out, eyes wide and hands moving wildly.

Parker frowned. “I don't have any kinks. I don't see what the big deal is.”

“Everybody has kinks, Parker,” Eliot said slowly. His arms were crossed, but he was looking at her intently. “There's gotta be something.”

“Nope,” she replied, popping the 'p' obnoxiously. She sat back in her chair, looking between the two of them consideringly. “Cross my heart and all that. But since we're talking about it...”

“Uh uh, uh uh,” Hardison said, backing up a step with his hands up. “We are _not_ talking about my kinks if you don't have any. That's like... just no.”

Parker shrugged, gaze moving to Eliot, who shook his head without a word. She sighed, rolling her eyes. “C'mon, guys!” she said. “Just because I'm not kinky doesn't mean I'm not curious. I can still appreciate them, you know, whatever you're into.”

“Well in that case...”

“Please tell me your's don't involve any weird computer stuff near anybody's junk,” Eliot interrupted, one hand rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Anything else I can handle. Even if you like being called honey bear in bed.”

Hardison coughed, refusing to look at either of them. “Let's just move on, shall we?” he said weakly as Parker burst into laughter and Eliot groaned. “Blindfolds, anyone?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
